The Accident
by Whoag
Summary: After Rachnera accidentally slices Kimihito's arm with her sharp claws she locks herself in her room. Kimihto, desperate to comfort her barges into her room to stop her from leaving so she wouldn't hurt him again. While they were together their true feelings are revealed and several things lead to another. !Lemon Warning!


**Thoughts - **_'I wonder what she's doing?'_

**Speaking - **"Are you okay?"

**WARNING! THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN A LEMON! BE WARNED IT'S AN ESSENTIAL PART OF THE STORY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT I'D STOP READING NOW!**

Kimihito Kurusu is currently standing on the toilet seat of his bathroom patching his arm up after what just happened.

In a freak accident Rachnera had sliced his arm open on accident when she accidentally scratched him. He refused to go to the hospital because he knows that if this gets reported the chance of Rachnera leaving or being deported would be almost absolute.

Everything about the current situation is horrible.

He thanks the lord above that the two of them are home alone for the day. The other girls were taken by Smith and the M.O.N team to go get checked up by the doctor then go on over to Polt's gym for the rest of the afternoon.

It was just everything happened so suddenly, it was too fast to process through his head until it was too late. In his frustration he thought back to what happened.

* * *

_It was the usual surprise teasing bondage she does with her webs when they both end up alone. The both of them were messing around; But it's when he grabbed her breast on accident to move her off of him is what caused it._

_'_They must have been sensitive...' He wondered to himself. _She was caught by suprise when he did that and in her stunned panic she scratched his right arm slicing it open._

_"Honey~ it's just the two of us today." She mused she then pulled the webs around her finger tightening the grip she had around his body with her extremely strong webs. She leaned in close to his ears and started sexily whispering into his eardrum. "How about the two of us have some fun alone time today~"_

_She wrapped her arms around him and started to softly nibble on his earlobe._

_The tension between them was so strong Kimihito couldn't handle it with a wild grin and mad blush on his face he moved to try and get her off of him. "Agk! Rachnee! Too tight! I need- I need to!"_

_He reached out his hands to grab something to get the woman off of him. Without looking and the swift movement of his arm he tightly grabbed her left breast. Her face reddened immediately. "Ahhh! Honey wait!" She reached back to move off of him moving her arm across his slicing it on her panic._

_The shock in the room between the two of them thickened the atmosphere to exponentially high levels. While he was looking at his arm watching the blood slowly start to rise Rachnera looked at her sharp fingers that now had a drizzle of blood on them and raised both her hands to cover her mouth in horror._

_"Honey I! Honey I.. I..." _

_Right before Kimihito started to speak Rachnera immediately turned around fled back to her room._

_"Rachnee! Wait!" Kimihito screamed, but it was too late she was long gone up into the attic._

_"Oh no..."_

* * *

His arm now bandaged up he was looking at the mirror staring at himself wondering what's going to happen next. What was he going to do about this? How are the girls going to react to the wrappings on his arm? Too much was running through his mind.

He slowly opened the door of the bathroom trying to make as little noise as possible incase she listening or watching him. As he slowly trekked through the house he got some soapy water and rags to clean up the blood that now stained the floor.

The pure sadness in his eyes was apparent. The two of them had a conversation before about how dangerous her body can be. Back then he comforted her and told her how gentle she was of how she tried not to hurt him.

Now that he was injured because of her it now feels no amount of words will make her feel better.

He silently groaned and brood of how he was going to try and fix this.

_'I can't sit around and wait for the both of us to forget what happened, I have to confront her directly about this!'_

After the blood and mess was cleaned up he mustered up his determination and decided to go and confront her about the past events of today.

Head headed upstairs to the second floor and looked for the ladder that lead it's way up to the attic.

As he climbed the ladder to finally reach her room he discovered that it was locked. He lightly started messing with the lock until he grown impatient and started roughly pulling and pushing it.

"Rachnera please! Open! The door! It wasn't your fault don't do this to yourself!"

"No! Just stay away from me or I'll just end up hurting you again."

He put his head down in near defeat and sighed. "Rachnera please..." he silently whimpered. "Don't hate yourself, it wasn't your fault we were fooling around and I startled you I should've done that should have known better, it's my fault I'm sorry."

It stayed silent for about five seconds before she answered. "Honey no! Don't put the blame on yourself for me attacking you like that."

"You didn't attack me I startled you and you scratched me on accident it's my fault please just open the door! I don't want you stay in your room and blame yourself for hurting me! Besides I'm fine I patched myself up and stopped the bleeding I don't need to go to the hospital!"

In the room above Rachnera grimaced. "Oh yeah Honey? Then what about the other girls when they find out what happened to your arm? You know Cerea feels about me, God knows how Miia will feel or what she'll do when she finds out I sliced your arm open like that!"

Her face became furious, "And what about Ms. Smith? She'll surely have me deported and arrested for hurting a human again!" Her voice started to crack, the tough demeanor that she was putting up wasn't going to last long."My fate has been sealed I've already started to pack my things... I'm sorry Honey. **_"I'm sorry for being a dangerous monster." _**

Kimihito's face became frightened at her words. He couldn't let this happen. He can't let this happen!

_'Rachnera your not a monster, your a sweet gentle woman that tries her best not to hurt anyone. I can't let you leave, I won't let you leave! Your my family! **I love you!**'_

Mustering all the strength in his right arm he pulled back and swung a furious blown towards the attic door to finally force it open. A feat of strength he hasn't used since he defended Miia from her harasser's on their first date together.

The tall spider woman yelped as the attic door bursted open and her honey jumped and bolted, coming at her at full speed. She tried to stop whatever he was doing by using her web but she was too slow to stop him.

The next thing she knew is that he forcefully grabbed her and pulled her down to his level and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Honey please get off of me I don't know what your doing but it isn't going to work."

He didn't respond he just hugged her tighter.

"Honey please, stop wasting your time."

He rested his head on top her head and squeezed tighter.

The front was starting to falter. "H-honey please s-stop..."

He moved her head to closer to his chest to hear his heart beat.

She stayed silent this time as her tears started to slowly spill onto her cheeks.

Kimihito slowly moved his lips down and kissed her forehead.

The walls holding her emotions back finally broke and she let the floodgates spill. Rachnera started bawling into his shirt and finally wrapped her arms around him holding him tight trying her best not to hurt him again.

"Honey! It's not fair! Why do I have to be this way?! I never meant to hurt you! I never want to hurt you! This monstrous body of mine. I have the body of a predator, I was designed to take out soft and fleshy organisms but I always end up hurting the people I care about."

She spilled more of the salty water onto his shirt.

The man formed a soft gentle smile on his face."Your not a monster Ranchera. Your a sweet gentle woman that tries her best not to hurt anyone. Look at how your being right now, your holding me tight but your trying your best not to hurt me."

He lifted his head off of hers and put his hands on her cheeks to face him directly. "Rachnera is sweet girl that deserves the best, you're not some monster, you're my family, you're just another girl in my eyes, not a demi-human."

She finally smiled at him. "Your too good, too good for all of us that live with you. It's no matter all the girls are all in love with you. You just see us as girls and nothing else."

"Your the only human who has ever treated me as a regular person and not the gigantic spider that I actually am. Even after I injured you your here right in front of me making me feel better about myself. Making me feel loved." She started to choke. "A-and that's why I love you. I love you. I love you so much."

"Kimihito Kurusu I love you."

He opened his eyes in shock of her using his real name, even more so that she's now directed stated that she's in love with him.

"Rachnera your my family, You and all the girls. I can't imagine losing any of you. I love all of you too much."

He intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I love you all romantically and as family."

She widened her eyes at his words.

"The true reason of why I haven't chosen a bride yet is because I'm afraid of losing all the other girls If I choose one, the risk of breaking their hearts, crushing their dreams, making them leave, it pains me to think about it. I can't let that happen I love you all too much."

"Honey your so pure, too good for this world, the fact you care for us all so much that you won't get married because you want to keep us all together as long as you can."

Rachnera leaned closer in on him. "You deserve the love all the girls are willing to give to you for going this far for us." She whispered softly. She leaned in closer and closer till her lips softly pressed against his.

Her lips were so soft, again she was trying to as gentle as she could to her sweet honey trying not to hurt him. She put her skeletal hands on each of his cheeks pulled him closer into it.

_'This is happening! There's no turning back for me now, I've finally crossed that line.' _

But Kimihito didn't resist, the moment she started leaning in on him commenting about her love for him he had a feeling that it was coming. This wasn't the first time he was kissed by one of his homestay's, Mero saved his life from drowning by giving mouth to mouth resuscitation during that fiasco with her mom.

But this was his first real kiss with romantic intent. While she had her hands on his cheeks he wrapped his around her waist and brought her closer signifying that he was all for what was happening. he felt something poke at his teeth realizing that it was her tongue trying to get in. He gladly opened his jaw and let her flow freely inside his mouth as he let his inside hers. The two of them stayed in an intense tongue fighting lip lock for a solid minute until the two of them finally let go of each other.

As their lips parted they both saw the long trail of saliva from their from spit swapping match. "Honey." Rachnera panted, "that was my first kiss you know? You made the experience something I'll remember forever." Kimihito smiled, "That's the only way I'll accept it." She smiled gently, "You always know the right words to say to me don't you?" She walked away from their current position from the attic door and walked over to her bed. She stood over her hammock and wagged her index finger for him to come over to her. "Come on honey let's get more comfortable in order for us to continue~"

He walked over to her only for her to capture him in her webs and pull him up into the air and back down onto the bed. She sexily bit her lit as she looked down upon him, "Honey let's finish what we started earlier today~" She took her long fingers and grabbed the top of her custom shirt and started pulling down the zipper slowly just at the right pace to tease the man below her. Then her glorious obs jiggled and fell out of her shirt as she tossed it on the floor. As she looked down at him she squeezed them together and smiled smugly. "Honey look at these, I know how much you like them. there huge aren't they? Big specie girls like me and Cerea need them this big~"

She grabbed his right hand and lead it to her right breast. The mound was soft to the touch, her smooth skin made even more satisfying to feel and grope. She grabbed his left hand and made them grope the other one. "Feel them honey? do whatever you want with them, they're all yours~"

He started kneading both her breast in all sort of directions from the look that she had on her face she was loving it. Her eyes were closed her lips moving and biting down, her hands raised up in the laid back position.

The blush on her face was strong, she had no idea he was so good at this. Was he even a virgin? Natural talent perhaps? She bit down on her lips harder trying to suppress her moans, she could feel her lower regions begin the heat up and feel damper and damper. Kimihito lifted his face to look directly at hers, the two of them blushing heavily from the ongoing events. Both of them simultaneously leaned in for another loving kiss.

Kimihito's tongue explored the inside of his lovers mouth, Rachnera returning the favor with her's also, just a little more for her because her's was longer. With the ongoing kiss and other sexual stimulation that she was feeling at the moment she was starting to feel something coming.

"Honey you have no idea how good your making me feel right now. I'm trying my best to hide my excitement b-but I'm feeling it come o-out." The boy beneath her lifted his head for a direct assault on her silky pillows. Her vagina was practically dripping inside her panties starting to feel a slight pool forming.

As he twisted and turned one breast with his right hand he started sucking on Rachnera's left tit with the veracity of a small child. "Aah-Aahh h-honey please don't stop what your doing, I'm a-almost there!" Taking the queue of her starting to fall to complete pleasure the human below her started biting her nipple and started twisting and turning the other with his hand. "Aaaahhh~ Honey! I can't! I can't!" Rachnera felt her nether regions start to tighten and loosen everything that she was holding in. Then she felt her pussy squeeze tight as she squirted her juices onto Kimihito's lap.

It was over. Kimihito looked above him to see the spider girl breathing heavily above him. Her chest heaving slowly up and down, her beautiful ruby eyes lightly slick and wet with tears from the pleasure she just felt course through her whole body. "Honey~ I've never felt that good my entire life~ the feeling you just gave my body needs to be returned~" the arachnid woman started unbuttoning his green button shirt. After she took the first green shirt off she started slowly taking off his white shirt underneath the first layer.

She blushed and smiled at the nice body he has rubbing her slender fingers around the six pack he formed. Now she knows why Mero and Miia see staring at his body while they were at the gym. "I'm taking that you see something you like Rachnee?" Kimihito giggled from below. "Your body looks amazing Honey~ I still remember when I first met you your body was skinny, weak and frail." She said in a teasing voice. "I wonder how you became such a hunk~"

"It's the body I built over time to take car of you girls. It's my responsibility to take care of all of you and your health, it's the best If I do the same thing for myself too."

"Such a man you are~" Rachnera leaned down on him, her hot and steamy breath drizzling across his neck giving the man below her tingles down his spine. Starting with a single peck she started slowly trailing kisses down his an unto his chest. She looked at him into his shining amber eyes and started licking one of his nipples trying to get a rise out of him. From his hitched breath it seemed to be working. Continuing her sexy crusade down his body she resumed kissing down his chest and all over each and one of his abs.

Then she finally reached her goal that laid below his belt line. "Honey you made me feel amazing with the way you were using my body. it can only be fair If I return the favor to you." She felt his breathing sharpen as she slowly started to pull down the zipper of his pants. The hard tent of his underwear now laid before her. The tent that formed in his boxers was huge; She leaned her nose in on it and took a huge whiff of his scent. "Oh Honey~ the scent is so strong even through the clothing." With the both of her hands she finally pulled down his boxers revealing the member that hid beneath them.

"How your boxers hid this monster under them I will never know. It's so big Honey!" She was amazed, she knows that liminal species tend to be big to suit certain needs of their races but Rachnera never knew that humans can actually be this large. "Lay down, relax, and enjoy this, because I know that I will." She started first by wrapping her long fingers around the shaft and started slowly stroking up and down. She heard his breathing get a little louder from the treatment he was receiving.

She started pumping a little faster every few seconds or so, feeling his excitement build up in her hand. For her own amusement she leaned over the mushroom shaped top and started slowly breathing on it to tease him into releasing. "A-ah Rachnee! If you keep going like this-" She started pumping as fast as she can without hurting him to drive him over the edge. His hands gripping tight on the hammock he was laying on. Kimihito felt he was about to explode! Just a few more seconds!

Then she stopped.

In the silence all that was heard was the boy's heavy and wet breathing. "W-what? I don't-" Rachnera started giggling at his response to her suddenly stopping. "Oh you're so cute Honey~ but don't think that I'm going to let you finish just yet!" She then gripped his length tightly with her right hand and got her mouth closer to it. "This is where the real fun begins~"

Rachnera started leaving tiny pecks and kisses on his pink head to start. After a few more loving kisses she slowly started to lick around his member, her hands slowly but surely pumping it in the process. She licked all the way down to his shaft to his testicles and kissed each of his balls even putting one of them in her mouth. Kimihto's breathing was hitched from this feeling. She smiled and then licked all the way up to his head. Finally she steadily engulfed his whole cock. "A-a-ah Rachnee!" She started sucking him off at a steady pace. _'Honey's Taste~'_ She internally mused.

After two minutes of a heavenly experience from Rachnera Kimihito looked up to see that she suddenly stopped her service of him. He saw that she was squeezing her mounds together. "Honey I know how much you love these, now look at me of what I'm about to do~" She wrapped her glorious orbs around his member and resumed her care of him. _'Paizuri!' _Kimihito was losing it, he has never felt so good in his life! He looked at Rachnera while she was servicing him and saw that her eyes were open and staring at him. The eyes of longing.

His cock was pulsating, he started slowly thrusting up and down into her pillows and her mouth. Giving into his primal urges he softly put his hands on her purple hair and started being slightly rough with her treatment. Thrusting up and down gripping her head to force her up and down his cock. Her saliva covering and dripping down his penis. She could feel it going down her throat, her eyes getting wet again trying her best not to choke.

Oh Rachnera was loving this, Her Honey finally being slightly aggressive with his actions! Oh she was getting riled up from this experience. "Rachnee! I-I can't take this much longer." She started sucking him faster and faster till he finally released into her mouth. The woman felt the heavy streams of his cream traveling down her throat and into her stomach, even filling her mouth! She unplugged her mouth from his cock and let the loose streams spray her face and unto the top of her breasts. Covered in his spunk really turned her on. "Honey just look at me. You really needed this didn't you."

"Ah Rachnee I'm sorry! I'll help you clean up!" She giggled at his panic for her.

* * *

After the small "mess" he made cleaned up the two of them were on the hammock knowing what was about to happen next.

"Honey, I need you. Please let us finally be one with each other." She pleaded. Kimihtio pondered upon her request. He already crossed so many lines in the last ten minutes alone! He didn't want to upset her, he wanted this too. "Rachnera I want you. Let's be together." Rachnera looked at him excitedly. "Oh Honey! Please!"

Kimihito laid down on the hammock knowing by default he was going to be on the bottom. Rachnera stood over him on her eight legs looking down at him. She quickly tore off the last bit that was covering her body. She openly showed him her special place that laid below, she opened her glistening folds for him to admire. "Look at me honey, it's time you took responsibility for everything that happened today." He felt himself harden again at the the beautiful sight he was ogling at.

The room was now silent, the only audible noise being heard was the two lovers breathing, the both of them at different pitches. Rachnera softly grasped his member and started to slowly guide it inside her. Kimihito's breath sharpened as he felt the immense tightness and warmth of the spider girl's insides. With only being halfway inside the woman above him took the lead and pressed down on him to get it inside her. Rachnera screamed as his immense length hit the limit of her insides almost instantly.

Kimihito felt a warm liquid slowly leak and hit the bottom of his shaft. "Blood? Rachnera you-you're a-" She covered her face in embarrassment at the reveal that she was indeed a virgin. "This is so embarssing Honey. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I don't have experience with actual sex." He lifted off the hammock and opened her covered face with his hands. "It's alright Rachnera, I'm still a virgin too." "I thought you already did it once with Miia and that's why she was so clingy to you." He sighed, "No Rachnera me and Miia haven't crossed that line yet. I love Miia with all my heart and we've came close many times but I was afraid of her being deported so I kept my composure. But lets us forget about that now, let's focus on us."

Rachnera lifted her body and let it back down onto his member, the two of them letting out long drawn out moans to the brand new sensations the two of them were feeling right now. Using her body to he advantage Rachnera took her pedipalps and used them to hold her lover in place so she can have complete hold over his lower body. With his arms still being free Kimihito grabbed a hold of her lower waist and held on as she road him to kingdom come.

Feeling that Rachnera shouldn't do all the work he started lifting his waist up and down to match her rhythm. He took his hands off her waist and grabbed onto her breasts once more and kneaded them to stimulate her even more. "H-honey I love you so much! Please don't stop!" Listening to her command he continued his handy work in relieving her.

For a solid 5 minutes in the attic room all that was heard was the noise of the hammock moving, slapping noises, and the loving moans of two lovers embracing each other. The occaisonal 'Honey' and 'Rachnera' being called out through it all. Kimihito was feeling his limit. not wanting to finish first he squeezed both of the Arachnid's breasts together and took both of her teats into his mouth and started heavily sucking. He matched this with a combo of thrusting faster into her. "Honey I'm almost there! Keep going." "Rachnee let's finish together!"

The woman above him started getting more rough feeling her incoming release, the man below her ready to explode.

"Rachnera!"

"Kimihito!"

The overbearing pleasure of both of them coming at the same time was too much to handle, Kimihito wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her into one last passionate kiss to end their coitus session. He felt his member unleash everything that it was holding in for the last several months; A much needed release into the void. Everything filling the woman to the pint of leaking out of her onto his crotch. Rachnera's screams of satisfaction were muffled by her Honey's suppression of her lips. She felt his intense seed flowing into her like a water hose.

Kimihto laid back down onto the hammock his sweetheart following through with him. The both of them laid their in afterglow of what just happened. The both of them were slick with sweat slightly sticking to each other as Rachnera laid her head onto his chest. Everything was bliss, the world didn't exist outside the two of them right now. Her head laying on his chest hearing his breathing easing up and his heartbeat. Kimihito rubbing his hands through her violet colored hair in peace.

He soflty grabbed a hold of one of her hands and intertwined them with his. "Rachnera I promise you, I will put a ring on that finger. I will make you the happiest girl in the world. All of you, doesn't matter how long I have to wait to do it."

The both of them oblivious to the camera in the corner of the ceiling.

* * *

"Papi stop splashing water onto me!" A annoyed redheaded girl said as she tried to swim away from her assaulter.

Meanwhile at Polt's Gym all the girls were exercising. After their checkups, all the girls and the MON squad explored the gym. Off to the side sat a woman with long black hair lounging on a pool recliner with a small bottle of alcohol to the side. Kuroko Smith laid on a pool chair with a small blush on her face. Smith was looking at her phone through the secret camera's point of view. She watched everything go down since leaving the two of them alone. She never knew that Darling-kun would ever go through with laying with one of the girls.

Even if he did she always thought Miia would be his first, guess she was wrong. Looks like she owes someone in her squad some money. She watched as the two of them cuddled and kissed. "Darling-kun you really are a sweetheart are you? You better stick to those words you said. I'll let this one slide~"

"What are you looking at Smith-san?" She looked over her shoulder to see Manako questioning her. Smith turned off her phone and put it off to the side. "Oh nothing, just looking at some work I'll take care of later."

* * *

It's been two years since then. Kimihito stood outside on his balcony looking over towards the sunset reflecting on the past events for the last several years.

He was a happily married man now. All of the girls that were staying with him were all now with him forever. Including Lala no matter how rare her appearances were. He proposed to each and every girl privately in their own special way. All of them getting a ring that matches who they are. A golden ring for Miia that looked like snake tails wrapped around each other, Papi's ring had engraved feathers, Cerea's had a tiny diamond horse shoe on it, Mero's had a pearl, Suu didn't have a ring? Lala's had a black gemstone and sapphires, And Rachnera had a golden ring with engraved spiderwebs on it.

He kept his promise to her, he waited and waited till the day that polygamous marriage was legalized for liminal species and humans. He hugged and squeezed Ms. Smith tightly when she delivered the news to him, thanking her for all she's done. He was truly happy now, still young but he had seven wives that will always be by his side.

He couldn't wait to have kids!

* * *

**A Monster Musume one-shot Iv'e been working on. My first attempt at writing smut not sue if it's good or not but that's up to you guys to decide. **

**I'm going to write a one-shot with Lala in the meantime. **

**Follow, favorite, and review for more stories like this in the future. Check out my other stories if you haven't yet!**


End file.
